


This Might As Well Happen

by ALEXANDER_DID_YOU_KNOW



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ;-;, Elliot is also here, Hargreeves Siblings Need A Hug, I just spent like an hour doing tags for this and accidentally deleted it I-, Idk if I’m writing this for me or y’all tbh but I hope you enjoy, Luther included, Luther was an ass and I didn’t like a lot of the shit he did in season 1 and 2, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Season 1 Five is here too bcs he needs hugs, Thats a lot of tags oof, Watching the Show, You’ll see why - Freeform, but he can be good, characters watch their show, season 2 spoilers of course, teenage Hargreeves and season 2 Siblings watch both seasons, that one scene with Allison and Luther will not be in here, that should be a given, they all deserve better honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXANDER_DID_YOU_KNOW/pseuds/ALEXANDER_DID_YOU_KNOW
Summary: In which God makes teen Hargreeves siblings and the season 2 siblings plus Elliot watch the show. Ben gets the remote.(They’re probably gonna sound OOC but I’ll do my best)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 57





	This Might As Well Happen

Sorry, this isn’t a chapter but if I don’t post this I’ll probably forget about it and lose motivation, so politely scream at me to start this if it's been a week and the first chapter isn't up yet.  
I do want to start this and finish it.


End file.
